City's Dream
by AshK1980
Summary: Complete! Pokeshippy, it has been a year since Ash won the Johto League. My friend wrote this a long time before Hoenn Misty really misses Ash. Will Ash and Misty meet again? Please R&R. Rating might change. Original writer: Ashley Hall
1. Meeting and Leaving

_**A City's Dream**_

_**Original Author: Ashley Hall found and uploaded by AshK**_

_**Rating K+(PG-13)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and I don't originally own this story. It was originally done by Ashley Hall. I am just posting it for her.**_

_**Chapter One: Meeting and Leaving**_

* * *

_**Misty's thoughts...**_

It's been a year after the Poke'mon Johto League Championships. Yes Ash has won. Brock had went back to the gym in Pewter City. I? I went to live in the City. The city's name is City's Dream. Ash lives in Pallet Town.

"Togepi. Where did he go now?" Misty said. Misty has been looking for Togepi when she found him. "Ah there you are. Hey? Why are you looking at my photo album?" Misty asked. "Toge pi piii." (I am looking at the pictures of you and Daddy.) "Oh Togepi. I told you Ash isn't your Daddy." Misty said. "Toge tog pii?" (Do you miss him?) "Kinda." Misty said.

* * *

It was after noon. Ash had been woundering around the house. He did have a few battles here and there, but they were only agianst the towns newest trainers. "Ash you have a phone call." Mrs. Ketchum said. "OK, got it mom." Ash yelled down stairs. "Hello, Ash?" Said Prof. Oak. "Hello Prof. How's it been?" Ash asked. "Ash, I'm not calling you on a friends term but I need you to come over to my lab pronto!" Prof. Oak hung up the phone. "Ash who was it?" Mrs. Ketchum asked. "It was Prof. Oak. He wants me to come down to the lab now. I'll be home in time for dinner. Come on Pikachu." Ash said. "Pika chu pi?" (I wonder what he wants?)

"I'm here Professor...Elm, Bill? What are you doing here?" Ash asked. We called you because we belive a city in the south is part owned by Team Rocket." Prof. Elm said. "Yes and we want you to go and check it out."Why don't the police in...hey? What is the city's name?' Ash asked."It's called City's Dream. We already told the police but the police couldn't find anything." Prof. Oak said. "Then how come I have to go. They already said they couldn't find anything." Ash said. "We know but here is a E-mail that was sent to me on accident." Bill said. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. It read.

We want you, the strongest Poke'mon trainer to come to City's Dream. We fought you in the past but this time we will not lose. Bring nothing else with you except your Picachu. We will destory the town if you do not come by this date. June 18. Be there or else!

JJAM

"We don't know who JJAM is." Prof. Oak said. "Well scence they want Picachu it's probally that Rocket trio. Hmm...what were there names agian...ah yes Jessie, James, and Meowth." Ash said. "I'll go take car of them Dad." A male and a females voice said. Ash turned around to see what a 18 year old girl and a 20 year old boy. (At least they're grown up.) "Oh hi Silver, Crystal. What brings you here?" Prof. Oak asked. "We came to see our Poke'mon and over heard what you were saying." Crystal said. "Ya, but Dad why did you call him instead of us?" Asked Silver. "Because he's the Poke'mon trainer they want. Anyway you can't go. It's to deangerous." Prof. Oak said. "Dad, we arn't little kids any more." Silver said. Crystal notice that the other man was Ash. "So you're Ash. I've been wanting to meat you." Crysrtal said. "Fine go. But I won't warn you again." Prof. Oak said.

Ash went home and called an old friend. "Hey Brock. Guess what. Team Rocket is back. I have been told to go to City's Dream." Ash said. "So why are you telling me then. You should be already gone." Brock said. "Oh I thought you might want to come." Ash said. "Naa I have to watch the..." Brock was cut off. "There's a very pretty girl coming with me." Ash said. "...CLICK!" Brock's phone beeped. "Oh well. I guess he doesn't want to come." Ash said. Knock-knock-knock. "I wonder who that could be?" Ash said. He open the door to see Brock. "How did you get here so fast?!" Ash said. "So where's this pretty girl?" Brock said. "Ha..ha be glad Misty's not around. She would wack you with her mallet." Ash said. "Hey that's right! I still have to call Misty." Ash yelled as he ran back in side. He dialed the phone. "Hello? Can I speak to Misty?...She moved? Where?...Oh...Thanks bye." Ash hung up the phone. "What's wrong?" Brock asked. "She lives in City's Dream. You know the place we're going." Ash said.

The next morning Ash, Brock, Silver, and Crystal went South to City's Dream.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

Well what did you think. I just found this story. I haven't heard from Ashley in a while. Coming Soon: Chapter Two. 


	2. When We Get There

_**A City's Dream**_

_**Original Author: Ashley Hall**_

_**Rewritten and Posted by AshK**_

_**Category: Pokeshippy**_

_**Rating: K+(PG-13) **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon some rich guys do. I am not the original Author of this story. This story was originally done by Ashley Hall. I am just posting it to show all of you how great her stories are.**_

_**Chapter Two: When We Get There**_

* * *

When we last left our heroes and heroine they were heading south to City's Dream. Meanwhile Misty had a phone call from Blue about going to the Grand opening of the Pokemon Daycare Center. 

"Blue. Why are we going to a Pokemon costume shop?" Misty asked. "Well Misty I thought that our Pokemon might want to get dressed up for the Pokemon Daycare Center. I want Pichu to look good tomorrow." Blue said. "Oh OK. Hey? Where's Red?" Misty asked. "You know him he doesn't like shopping so he doesn't want to come." Blue said. "Well here's Green Street. Now where's the mall?" Misty said. "There it is Misty." Blue said.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

"How long do you think it's going to take us till we get there?" Ash asked. "Hmmm? Maybe tomorrow morning?" Brock said. "OK then. We have Plenty of time then." Ash said. The group walked into the tall grass. "Hey Crystal. You shouldn't trail behind in the tall greass. You could get lost." Silver said. He looked back to see if his sister heard him. "Crystal? Hey guys. Crystals gone!" Silver sounded worried. They stoped and heard some rustling behind them in the tall grass. Click. "I got it!" Crystal said. She was holding a camera. "Oh no. Not another Todd." Ash and Brock said. (They like Todd but they just don't like the pictures.) "Who?" Silver said. "Who's Todd?" Crystal asked. "A Pokemon photagrapher." Ash said. "Oh. You probably think I'm one. Don't worry I'm not." Crystal said. "What she means is that we take Pictures and give them to our dad." Silver said. "Other wise we don't have a pokedex." Crystal said. "How come?" Brock asked. "People think it's so cool to be the daughter and son of Prof. Oak but we have bad ends of that deal. He thinks we're too old to do a Pokemon journey. He never issued us a Pokedex because he wants us to work at the lab with him." Crystal said. "Oh." Brock said.

It was late and they heard a person training in the brush. "Attack Leap!" He said. "I wonder who that is." Ash said. "Ice punch!" He said. "It's coming from over there." Brock said. The group went in the bushes to see a kid traing a frog like Poke'mon. "Yes! I caught Unkown Q!" He said. "Hello." Crystal said. "Ahh!" The boy shouted. "You scared me. Who's there?" He said. "Crystal. Who are you?" Crystal said. She stepped out of the brush. "Where are you from?" Ash said as he stepped out of the brush after Crystal. "Aaa City's Dream. Why?" He asked. "We're heading there." Silver said. "Well there's a shorcut through the woods over there." He pointed to the woods. "Thanks." Crystal said. She walking towards the woods. "Hey! Wait!" He ran up and grabbed Crystal. "Are you a Pokemon trainer?" He asked. "Yes. Why?" Crystal asked. "I, Yellow of City's Dream challenge you to a Pokemon battle." Yellow said as he ran a little ways behind her. "Go Devildog!" Yellow said. Crystal threw the camera to Silver. "Get two pictures of Houndoom." Crystal siad. "Go Meganium!" She yelled. "Ha ha ha! Bad choice." Yellow said. "Crystal! You have to start choosing better Pokemon for your pokemon duels. You're going to lose this one!" Silver said. "Shut up!" Crystal yelled. "Your friend is right. You are going to lose." Yellow said. "Not always. Your looking at the type advantages. I'm looking at attacks. Your Devildog is a fire/dark pokemon and fire is weak agianst ground attacks so I use earthquake to put your half fire dog down to zip."Crystal said. "No! Go leap." Yellow said. "Go Butterfree!" Crystal said. "Not again! Ice Beam!" Yellow said. "Sunnyday!" Crystal said. Butterfree was hit but still managed to hang on. "Ok use your solarbeam!" Crystal said. The beam hit Leap and he fell. "No! Return go Steambubble!" Yellow said. "Go Suicune!" Crystal said. "Magcargo is going down. Waterfall!" Cryystal said. "No! I lost." Yellow said. "Great battle. We must duel again." Crystal said. "Ok. We'll do battle again when I'm stronger." Yellow said.

"OK." Crystal said. She turned to her friends. "Let's go to City's Dream!" She yelled. The team ran after Crystal after they had departed from their new friend. "Hey you slow pokes. I can see the lights." Crystal said. "Hey...(pant) wait (pant)." Silver said. "You have to get more excrcise." Crystal said. They then saw City's Dream and headed off in that direction.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

Next time on _**A City's Dream- Chapter Three: Long Time No See**_. Coming soon, be on the lookout. 

Well what did you think? Please review.


	3. Long Time No See

_**A City's Dream**_

_**Original Author: Ashley Hall**_

_**Rewritten and Posted By: AshK**_

_**Category: Pokeshippy**_

_**Rating: K+(PG-13)**_

_**Disclaimer: I am NOT the original Author of this story, Ashley Hall is. I'm doing this as a favor to her. I Also don't own any of the characters in this chapter. Ashley Hall does not own Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, or any of the other characters that are from Pokemon. She does howver own the character names that have nothing to do with the games, Manga, or Anime. So don't sue me or her.**_

_**Chapter Three: Long Time No See**_

* * *

_**When we last left our heros and heroine, they had just arrived in City's Dream.**_

Misty and Blue have been talking about the Pokemon Daycare Center.

* * *

"Wow! It's beautiful." Crystal said. 

"City's Dream is known for its beautiful lights and color as well as all the friendly people." Brock read from the Pokemon Field Guide.

"So where are we going to stay?" Silver asked. "We'll stay at the Pokemon Center." Ash said. "Hey Ash. Didn't you say that Misty lives somewhere near there?" Brock asked.

"Yeah I did. She lives a block from the Pokemon Center. She lives in a hotel on Pluse Ave." Ash said.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center. How may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked. "Do you have any rooms we can stay in?" Crystal asked.

"I'm sorry. We have no rooms available. You can try the hotels and motels over on Pluse Ave." Nurse Joy said.

"Thanks." The group said. They left and headed for Pluse Ave.

* * *

_**Ten hotels and motels later...**_

"Ahh! I'm ready to camp out in the woods tonight." Crystal said. "We'll try one more. "Hello. Do you have any rooms left?" Ash asked.

"You're in luck. We have two rooms left." The clerk said. "How much?" Ash asked.

"For one night $10.98. Two nights $12.98." He said.

"How much for a week?" Brock asked. "Both rooms for $45.98." He finished.

Crystal pulled out her purse. "Here you go." Crystal said. "How did you get that much money?" Silver asked.

"Like Dad always told us. Save our money for a rainy day." Crystal said. "It's not raining." Silver said. "Otherwise I had been saving my money for an emergency." She finished.

"Here you go. The keys to go to your rooms." He said as he handed them their keys.

The group walked up to there rooms but wouldn't you of guessed it. Misty and Blue walked up to go to Misty's room.

"I had fun." Blue said. "I have to get ready for tomorrow." Misty said. "Well I'll see you in the lobby tomorrow at noon. See ya." Blue said. "Bye." Misty called.

The next morning Crystal was the first one awake. "Ahhh! I had a nice sleep." Crystal said. She saw that no one was awake. "I'll get everyone breakfast." Crystal said.

* * *

Crystal got up and walked outside to go to a resturant she had seen last night. 

"Welcome! How can I help you?" The Cashier asked.

"Okay I'll have the number 3, 4, 6, 7, and the number 1." Crystal said. She gave the person twenty-four dollars. She sat down to eat her breakfast. She took the last seat.

A few minutes later, Misty walked in and ordered a meal. She turned around to see that all the seats were taken.

"Oh great! It Looks like I'll have to go eat in the park again." Misty said.

"You can have my seat. I'm going to leave after I'm finnish my meal." Crystal said.

"Thanks." Misty said.

"I'm Crystal." Crystal said.

"I'm Misty." Misty said. "Where are you staying. You don't look like the kind of person to live in the city?" Misty asked.

"I don't. I am just staying in the Sleeping Inn over on Pluse Ave." Crystal said.

"I live there. Hey why don't you come with us to the Grand Opening on the Daycare Center for baby Pokemon? We're going this afternoon." Misty said.

"Can I bring my friends?" Crystal said.

"Sure. I'll see you at noon." Misty said. "I'll se you later." Crystal said as she got up to give the food to her friends.

When she got back she saw that every one had ordered room service. "Hey! I bought food to eat!" Crystal said.

"Just leave it here. We'll eat it." Silver said.

"Ahh!" Crystal said as she walked away.

"You guys have to be ready by noon to go with me and my new friend to the new Pokemon Daycare Center." Crystal said."Who is she?" Brock asked. "I forgot her name but she has orange hair." Crystal said.

'Misty? Naa it couldn't be.' Ash thought.

* * *

When noon arrived the group went down to the lobby. 

"Over here Crystal." Misty yelled.

"I want you to meet my friends. The one in the yellow hat is my brother." Crystal said.

"Misty!" Ash and Brock said. "Ash! Brock! What are both of you doing here?" Misty asked. "I'll tell you later." Ash whispered.

"Are we just going to stand here or are we going to go!" Yelled Blue.

"Wow! How is this pretty lady?" Brock said.

"Oh. So this one does have taste in girls. Why don't you ever say anything like that to me Red!" Blue said.

"I do but but you just don't hear me." Red said.

"I'm Blue...Red...Gold." They said.

"I'm Brock...Ash...Silver...and Crystal." They said.

The group then walked to the Pokemon Daycare center.

"Wow! It's big." They said when they arrived there.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

Next time on _**A City's Dream...**_

Our Heroes and Heroines have now arrived at the Pokemon Day Care Center. What adventures lie ahead? To find out keep reading.

Next time on _**A City's Dream- Chapter Four: Surprise**_ Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site near you! Be on the Lookout!

Well what did you think? Please Review and don't forget to cast your votes on my two Poll Questions on my profile. Sincerely, AshK


	4. Surprise

_**A City's Dream**_

_**Original Author: Ashley Hall**_

_**Rewritten and Posted By: AshK**_

_**Category: Pokeshippy**_

_**Rating: K+(PG-13)**_

_**Disclaimer: I am NOT the original Author of this story, Ashley Hall is. I'm doing this as a favor to her. I also don't own any of the characters in this chapter. Ashley Hall does not own Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, or any of the other characters that are from Pokemon. She does however own the character names that have nothing to do with the games, Manga, or Anime. So don't sue me or her.**_

_**Chapter 4: Surprise**_

* * *

_**When we last left our heros and heroines they had all just arrived at the Pokemon Daycare Center.**_

The gang met up with Misty and is getting acquaited.

* * *

"Hey look. There's a sign." Red said.

This is what the sign said: Welcome to the Poke'mon Daycare Center. Please let out your prized Poke'mon and have fun.

"Well OK?" Blue said. She held her let out Arcanine. Silver let out Arirados. Misty held her Togepi. Pikachu sat on Ash's sholder. Brock let out his Omastar. (He traded a person in the hotel.) Gold let out his Jolteon. "Crystal! Don't be stubborn! Let out Suicune." Silver demanded. "Suicune hates crowed places. He shakes." Crystal said. Silver grabbed the Poke'ball that held Suicune. "No!" Crystal yelled. To late. Silver already let it out. Suicune sat there and started to shake.( OK! Sorry I made em be clastraphobic but it leads to a great ending later.)

"Now look what you've done!" Crystal said as she punched her older brother. "Ow! What's here problem." Silver said. "I'll meat you at the Poke'mon Center Crystal." Brock said.

The group sat down. People came on stage. "Hello. We will be takeing bordings now so please follow me." The woman said.

*They're falling for it.* The cat behind stange thought.

Ash, Misty, Brock, and Silver didn't board a Poke'mon. "Im going back to the hotel." Ash and Misty said.

"I'm staying here. I'll meet you later." Silver said. "I'm going to the Poke'mon Center." Brock said. "You like Crystal don't you Brock." Misty said. "Ah...da...maybe...ha ha." Brock said. "See you later." Ash said. When they got back to the hotel Misty took him to her apartment building. "Why haven't you called me Misty?" Ash asked. "I did. Your machine was on." Misty said. "Ah Misty. My machine has been brocken long before I went on my Poke'mon Jorney." Ash said. "Oh. I thought you just didn't want to talk to me." Misty said. "I'd never think that Misty." Ash said. "I'm glad I met Crystal because I would never of found you here." Misty said. "Do you want to know why I'm here now?" Ash asked. "Ya. Why are you here anyway?" Misty asked. "Well me and the others are here because part of City's Dream is owned by Team Rocket. If I didn't come they would have blown up the city." Ash said. "Can I help you in anyway." Misty said. "Ya. We need all the help we can get." Ash said. The two talked for a long time.

The next day they went to go pick up there Poke'mon. "Hey the doors are locked." Silver said. The gang heard a rattle, crash, then finnaly a *Click* they doors opened. "Crystal! You can get arrested for doing that." SIlver said. "I came here to get Umbe and I'm going to get Umbe." Crystal said. (Umbe is short for Umbreon.) Crystal walked back to where the Poke'mon were. "...Hey! What are you doing with the Poke'mon!" Crystal yelled. "Uh oh!" He said. "Busted." Said the cat. "Pepare for trouble." She said. "And make it double." He said. "To protect the world from devistation." She said. "To unite all people in our nation." He said. "To denounce the Evils of truth and love." She said. "To reach the strars above." (I don't know this part.) He said. "Jessie." Jessie said. "James." James said. "Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light." Jessie said. "Surender now or prepare to fight." James said. "Meowth that's right." Meowth said. "TEAM ROCKET!" The group yelled. "Hand over Picachu." Jessie said. "I'll never hand over Picachu." Ash said. "OK then. Poke'mon battle. Go Dragonair." Jessie said. "Go Jumpluff." James said. "Go Xatu." Meowth said. (Team Rocket has gone to school over the years. *Domb huu.* They got new Poke'mon too.) "Go Pikachu." Ash said. That started the battle. Team Rocket has improved over the years.

The battle had been going on for hours. "Ash! Watch out!" Misty yelled as a future site hit Ash. Ash went flying into a hole that Drangonair had made earlier with a hyperbeam. "Ash!" Misty yelled. She jumped down the hole after him. She lifted his head. "Ash wake up. Please wake up." Misty peaded. She heard a faint voice. "Misty. I'm not going to make it." Ash said. "Ash please don't die. I...I still haven't told you I loved you." Misty said. "You just did. I love you too Misty." Ash said. Misty began to cry. "Please don't die Ash. Please." Misty said. "Misty. I want to give you a good bye kiss." Ash said. "Not a good bye kiss Ash. A begining kiss. We have a future ahead of us." Misty said. "Misty. Please. You know I won't make it in this condition." Ash said. Misty bent down and gave Ash a long passionate kiss. "Good bye Misty." Ash said. as he closed his eyes.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

Next time on _**A City's Dream...**_

Since they think that Ash is dead, Team Rocket takes advantage of that and try to steal Pikachu. What will happen when they find out they are wrong? To find out keep reading.

Next time on _**A City's Dream- Chapter Five: Victory**_ Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site near you! Be on the Lookout!

Well what did you think? Please Review. Sincerely, AshK


	5. Victory

_**A City's Dream**_

_**Original Author: Ashley Hall**_

_**Rewritten and Posted By: AshK**_

_**Category: Pokeshippy**_

_**Rating: K+(PG-13)**_

_**Disclaimer: I am NOT the original Author of this story, Ashley Hall is. I'm doing this as a favor to her. I also don't own any of the characters in this chapter. Ashley Hall does not own Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, or any of the other characters that are from Pokemon. She does however own the character names that have nothing to do with the games, Manga, or Anime. So don't sue me or her.**_

_**Chapter 5: Victory**_

* * *

_**We last left our heroes and heroines...**_

Misty told Ash her true feelings. Ash told her the same in return but now is resting after being killed by Xatu's attack.

* * *

"Hand over Picachu." Jessie demanded.

"No! You may have killed his trainer but you still haven't harmed me you old hag!" Misty said.

"What! What did you call me!" Jessie yelled.

"You heard me. You OLD HAG! Go Politoed!" Misty said.

"I'll show you. Dragonair! Aim you next hyperbeam at that girl. See won't live after what she called me!" Jessie screamed.

"Rain Dance Politoed!" Misty said. Politoed began to dance. Shortly rain began to fall.

"Hey who acttivated the water." James asked.

"You dimwit! Dat's Politoeds Rain Dance." Meowth said.

"Ya it raises water and elctric attacks. Pikachu. I think you know what to do." Misty said. "Pi...ka...chu!" Sparks flew from him and sent Team Rocket flying.

"Looks like Team Roket's blasting of again." They said.

Misty turned around and stared down at Ash. "Hey Misty. Are you OK?" Crystal asked.

"No." Misty said. She looked down to see Ash. "Is he..?" Crystal began.

"Yes." Misty said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey Crystal. What's Suicune doing." Silver said as he walked over with Brock. Crystal saw that Suicune was pulling Ash out of the hole.

"Suicune stop that." Crystal said. Ash's Poke'dex fell out of his pocket. It open. Ash was now lying on the ground and Suicune nuzzled him. Misty picked up the Poke'dex and it said.

"Suicune's Recover. This attack not only heals the Poke'mon but also heals the thing it touches. Misty looked up to see Suicune and Ash glow. Ash started to move.

"Ash!" Misty yelled when Ash sat up.

"Huu? What happened?" Ash asked.

"Ash Suicune brought you back." Misty jumped of him. Calm down Misty I'm not dead any more. You can stop crying now. But I do need a doctor." Ash said as he stubbled to his feat.

Later the group was sleeping in the hospital. Ash and Misty were sitting on the balcony by the window looking out at City's Dream.

"We've taken care of Team Rocket." Misty said.

"Misty. Did you mean every word back there?" Ash asked.

"If you did." Misty said. Ash leaned over and gave her a kiss.

Crystal walked in. "Looks like a happy ending." Crystal said. "No. It's just the beginning." Ash and Misty said.

* * *

**_Epilogue..._**

One wedding was held in City's Dream that year. Crystal and Brock got married.

Two years after that Ash and Misty had a child, and also got married.

"That was a great wedding Ash." Brock said.

"I am glad its over with. I am just happy that Misty and I are now legally married." Ash said.

"That wouldn't matter." Brock said.

"But what I mean is Snow." Ash said.

"Oh. I see what you mean. A two year old child and now getting married. Ha." Brock said.

"Ya. She going to be fun." Ash said. Brock went into a daze when he saw his wife in a long lime green gown.

"Hi. Good luck and have happy days in your married life." Crystal said.

"Thanks. Have you seen Misty. I want to see my beautiful bride." Ash said.

"She's changing. She'll be out in a little bit." Crystal said.

About ten minutes later Misty came walking out holding Snow. Snow made happy nosies when she saw Ash.

"You want to see Daddy?" Misty said in a soft voice. Ash lifted his arms to hold his child. He looked at Misty.

"You look beautiful." Ash said with a smile.

"Thank you." Misty smiled. He looked down to see his child smiling outside. He looked up to see a gentel mist the glittered in the sunlight.

"Aww. Suicune wants to give you blessing on your wedding day." Crystal said.

Later Ash and Misty were back in there hotel room in City's Dream. Ash had his arm around Misty while she leaned on his sholder. They were gazing opon the City's Sunset.

"Well look at how far we've come." Misty said.

"I know. It's been a dream." Ash said.

"Well since we admitted our feelings here, maybe the city has lived up to its name." Misty said. Ash kissed her forhead.

"Maybe." Ash said. *RING! RING* Misty picked up her phone.

"Haa. Hello?" Misty said.

"Ahh..Misty? Brock and I have some good news for you." Crystal said.

"'And what is that." Misty said.

"Well remember when you and Ash asked us to be Snow's God parents?" Crystal said.

"Yeah." Misty said.

"Well I found out that I'm pregnant and we want you to be the God parents of our child?" Crystal asked.

"Sure. We'll be happy to." Misty said. The phone went dead. "Guess that's all she wanted to say." Misty said.

"Or maybe he forgot to pay his bill agian." Ash laughed.

"We are going to be Brock's and Crystal's child's Godparents." Misty said.

"That's good." Ash said as he laced he fingers with Misty's. "Looks like we better go in." Ash said.

"OK." Misty said. They went inside. What holds the future. Let's see... Maybe Snow will fall in love with Mat. (Son of Brock and Crystal)

Well if you want me to write on with it but I'm sure it won't be an AAMRN.

* * *

_**The End **_

* * *

Ashley never wrote a sequel to this story involving Snow and Matt. I haven't heard from her in a long time. I just wanted her stories to be posted where everyone could read it since the website that I once Co-hosted with her was on GeoCities, since GeoCities is now longer around because Yahoo! Closed it a while ago, there is no way to contact Ashley so just read and review this story and I'm sure she will end up seeing the reviews. Thanks for being patient with me. Thank you for everything.

Well what did you think? Please Review. Sincerely, AshK


End file.
